Wishing,thinking
by cArPeNoctis
Summary: L clenched his fist over his knee, still holding the fabric in a tight grip. If he was the one Misa showed such affection to, he would defiantly never let her go." LxMisa,slight LightxMisa


I'm torn. I adore Death Note and Misa is one of my favourite characters (I've never been able to figure out why,since I naturally have major problems with girls in manga and anime),and so I want her to be happy with one of the boys near her. First,I thought LightxMisa=duh, because she's so in love with him,but then Takada came and I was like grrrrrrrr...I was so mad at Light (yes,I'm a fangirl,sue me then -.-) so I thought "DON'T CHEAT ON MISAMISA!Just because you did that,I'm pairing her with someone else!". And after hearing my sister quote cute scenes from the 'L change the world' book,I thought that it is actually hinted that L could have a crush on that's why I'm torn. LightxMisa or LxMisa???They're both so cute couples!!On the other hand,I also like LightxL,so it's...complicated,still....

Well,this is my first Death Note fanfiction,and up until now I've only uploaded WoW fanfictions,so I hope I managed to keep this guys in ,please? :3

* * *

Wishing,thinking.

The teacup gave a faint clinging sound when L poured yet another spoon of sugar in it, resulting in the man sitting to his straight opposite grimacing. Light sighed and instead returned to the laptop screen, without even touching the cake placed out for him. A silence hung over the two, but that was rather appreciated.

L took this moment as a chance to clear his thoughts about his suspicions, that Light Yagami might actually be Kira. That was something he had suspected ever since they put up cameras inside his room, but even now he couldn't be sure. Not even when Light worked just as hard as himself to find out the identity of the serial killer.

He gazed at the college student over his cup as he sipped from it, not bothering to turn away his eyes when he looked up. Light sighed again, slowly shaking his head. It was not like he didn't know why the young detective took such precautions as shackling the two together.

L hugged his knees, leaning forward to reach for the cake set out for him. He didn't care if he dropped crumbles down on the expensive couch. Just as he was about to devour his first piece of wonderful chocolate cake, the doors of the gigantic room swung open.

"Hi, Light!!" a person squealed before dropping down on the couch next to him. Light groaned slightly in response, not even glancing at her.

But there was someone who did. From his knee-hugging position in the couch opposite to the couple, L silently watched as Misa chattered away to a non-listening Light. Her face was beaming, as it always was whenever she was near him. Still trying to stay a silent observer, L focused on licking the remaining chocolate of his spoon, while keeping the other hand busy with pulling the fabric of his jeans in unnoticeable frustration.

"Light?!" The blonde girl leaned forward to catch Light's attention, and he took a deep breath while falling backwards in the couch, giving up his ignore-treatment. Misa applauded happily. "Good, you're listening, just look at what I bought for you!"

As she turned to search through the dozens of shopping-bags, she missed Light rolling his eyes and throwing a look at his watch. L tensed even more in his position.

Finally, Misa took something out of a blue paper-bag and shoved in Light's face, waiting for his reaction. "Ta-daaa! I bought you a new tie! What do you think of it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Light said with a frustrated tone while ripping the package from her hands, and dropped it on the table next to his laptop. L scratched his head as he watched the scene. He tried to think of something else once again by taking another piece of cake, partly still listening to Misa's talking.

That man wasn't worthy of her. She was innocent and loving and spread joy wherever she was, and he choose to treat her like dirt. L had noticed this even as he first met her, and had recognized her as the amazing Misa Amane. Over and over, this sweet girl ran after him and showed him how much he meant to her, and he just shrugged her off. Meanwhile, he kept assuring the ones in the police route that everything was fine between them, and that he even had developed feelings for her.

L clenched his fist over his knee, still holding the fabric in a tight grip. If he was the one Misa showed such affection to, he would defiantly never let her go. Unfortunately, having a romantic relationship would take away too much of his time, and so L could never hope to do anything about his crush. Yes, it was just a crush, he prayed.

"And could you _believe _how many people there was outside today?! I mean, it was like the national shopping spree day, which resulted in me being surrounded by my fans no more than three times!! Can you believe it, Light?"

Her so called boyfriend groaned in response again, barely even noticing it when she nudged his chin to make him pay attention. L smiled at her cuteness, but hid it behind his teacup as he took another sip from it.

Misa sighed, whether from exhaustion or frustration L could not tell, and then she leaned against Light's shoulder. She reached out and hugged his arm tightly, looking up at him for any sign of his attention, but was only awarded with a glance when she touched him. "Next time I go out, I want you with me so that you can protect me, mm okay, Light?"

L slowly turned his eyes from the cup to await the other man's reaction together with her, but as expected he simply tried to shake her off with an "Mmm."

The black-haired detective put his teacup back on the table while reaching for his cake again. And then he said; "Why don't you, Yagami?"

Misa turned to look at him in so much shock that it was as if she hadn't even noticed him when she entered the room, and L slapped himself mentally. His sudden outburst truly stirred something in both of them. Light brutally shook Misa off and glared at him. "Ryuzaki!!"

L shrugged which caused Light to roll his eyes again, something he seemed to do a lot since he came here. He leaned forwards to reach after his laptop again, but looked up again as Misa shrieked beside him.

"What are you doing?!" she said frustrated, standing up from the couch as L started to rustle through her many bags. "Don't go through those, I bought some personal things too!"

"There's no need to be upset about it. I just want to see if you bought what you said you would," L said calmly, eventually reaching his hand into a white plastic bag. As he caught hold of an extra large, red lollipop, he smiled in satisfaction and hogged the whole bag for himself as he returned to his couch.

Misa stomped on the floor. "That wasn't only for you!" She breathed heavily while sending him angry glares that he tried his best to ignore while searching through the papers laid out on the table. It seemed that now that she had noticed his presence, she was reminded of everything that made her hate him.

"Why won't you let Light outside anymore?! He's been sitting in here for days, and that can hardly be good for him! And I – "

"It's not like anyone's stopping him from leaving," L said. He picked up one of the papers even though he already had its contents memorized. He wasn't looking at her, but he knew that she had calmed down and now stood staring at him. "Yagami is free to go now he pleases, as long as he returns again in a few hours or so. Unless he wants to stay here…"

L glanced from Light to Misa. The other man had stopped typing on the laptop, now listening to their conversation. And now the both of them were staring at him. L licked his lollipop, and the seconds passed.

Then, Light let go of his computer and slightly shifted in the couch so that he was facing the blonde girl. "Don't listen to him, Misa." He moved so that there was room for her to sit next to him. Naturally, Misa turned to him and started to sit down. L's eyes widened. Light took hold of Misa's arms and pulled her into a ridiculously intimate hug, and L could practically hear Matsuda screaming somewhere in the control rooms. "You know that I love you," he said softly.

The candy forgotten in his hand, L stared with his mouth open at the couple. His heart was pounding hard, almost like the others could hear it.

It hurt. It hurt so much as Light slowly buried his face in her hair, holding her small shoulders close to him. Misa blushed but had obviously forgotten where they were. "Light…" she whispered.

Over her shoulder, Light shifted his head. His eyes met L's, who was still a bit too shocked to do anything about his expression. And inside, anger started to bubble up, anger and jealousy, as Light's face started to turn into a sly, spiteful smirk.

_The end._


End file.
